Love notes- Shasta x Snappy pups
Pups After a lot of coaxing and black mailing, Twiga and Haraka finally got together. Seeing as this had been Shasta's goal for the longest time, she was happy. When Twiga and Haraka got married, she was thrilled. She and Snappy had been dating for a little over a year at that time, and it was obvious to Twiga that it was his turn to step in and show his cousin the time to hook up had come. After many failed attempts, Snappy finally proposed to Shasta and they got married. Snappy was uncertain about pups at first, but after much begging and pleading from Shasta, he finally gave in. Shasta became pregnant and was so excited to be a mother. When the time came for the pups to come, it surprised them all when six puppies were born that day. Shasta and Snappy had a evenly split litter. They had three girls and three boys. First came the twins Risa and Riku, then Angus, Gregg, Mae, and. Personalities Risa: Risa and her 'twin' sister Riku are real trouble makers. Risa plays a sweet and loving girl, but usually it's an act to try and distract someone or lure them into a false sense of ease. She is the better actor of the two, but sometimes she can be a real drama queen. Unlike her sister, Risa is snappy, impatient, and a horrible liar. It's one key flaw to their plans when they get caught. Even though Risa acts tough and a bit cold when she's not trying to con someone, she is actually very motherly and protective. Riku: Riku and her 'twin' sister Risa are real trouble makers. Riku is more laid back and intuitive. She is incredibly slick and has street smarts even though she has never had to live on the streets. While Risa distracts someone, Riku usually does the dirty work. Riku is an incredibly good liar and doesn't even blink when she does so. She can be manipulative, but she has a caring heart that doesn't let her take anything too far. Angus: Angus is quiet and reserved. He is very responsible and tries to keep his siblings in line. He is very sweet and always has a warm smile on his face. He is serious, and is a man of science. He doesn't believe in anything he can't see. Angus is always thinking of others, and will offer to help others out. Gregg: Gregg is a hyper-active pup with a sense of humor and a urge to smash. He is always doing something, and can't take standing still for long. He has a troublesome streak, and his parents are often chasing after him, though he never goes as far as Risa and Riku. He is a little ball of joy, who has a positive outlook on almost every situation. Mae: Mae is sarcastic, helpful, laid back, silly, but a bit paranoid. Mae is pretty chill, willing to take life as it comes. She always has a sarcastic comment for every situation, and can be very goofy. She tries to be helpful, but often she unknowingly makes the situation worse. She is willing to butt in where she feels necessary, but some times what she says could be jerky without her meaning it to be. She hardly likes to be serious, and the one way you know she is upset is if she is truly serious. Nico: Nico is sweet, confident, klutzy, and happy-go-lucky. No matter what he does, he always does it with a smile. Nico is able to hold his head high and look others in the eye. He is talkative, and likes to ask a lot of questions. Even when he falls, which is often, he is able to laugh it off and keep on enjoying life. He takes after his father and can be a bit nosy. Appearances Risa: Risa looks like her mother but with white ear tips. She has blue eyes and a pink collar. Riku: Riku is mostly white. She has a black stripe going from the top of her head down to her tail. Her ear tips are black as well. She has blue eyes and a blue and yellow striped collar. Angus: Angus is mostly white with black going from his eyes up to his ears, as well as a black 'cape'. His eyes are hazel, and his collar is a burnt ochre. Gregg: Gregg is almost completely white with only his cheeks and middle toe of his front two paws being black. His eyes are hazel and his collar is a yellowish orange. Mae: Mae is all black with her only white being the top of her head. She has hazel eyes and wears a burnt orange collar. Nico: Nico is mostly white with only his ears, paws, tail tip, and a stripe going from the tip of his nose to the top of his head being black. His eyes are blue and his collar is a seafoam color. Family Shasta: mother Snappy: father Crushes Risa: Riku: Angus: Gregg: Mae: Nico: Jobs Risa: pet Riku: street dog Angus: Scientist pup Gregg: TBD Mae: TBD Nico: Journalist pup Trivia * Riku eventually realizes that the life of a pet nor a life as a Paw patrol member is for her and eventually goes off on the streets. * After Riku leaves, Risa becomes a bit depressed. She eventually ends up getting adopted by a girl named Joy after realizing she didn't want to be a PAW patrol member. * Gregg and Mae are very close. The two often hangout and make a bit of mischief together. * Angus has asthma, and carries an inhaler with him wherever he goes. Stories they appeared in Gallery Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Future Generation Category:Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Puppies Category:Black Category:Malamute Category:Husky Category:Mixed Breed Category:Future generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Baby puppies Category:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:Female Category:Male Category:Female Character Category:Female Pup Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Happy pups Category:Hyper Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters